


Perhaps in Another Life

by Twang_Jensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel AU, Smut, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twang_Jensen/pseuds/Twang_Jensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel works at the local coffee shop in downtown Stanford, also known as the CoHo. Gabe enjoys the work, though that isn’t his dream job, but college is just too expensive for his family and him. So him and his best friend, Chuck, save up money preforming at the coffee shop. Gabe couldn’t be more content with his mundane life. That is until a Mr. Sam Winchester walks into the shop, young and promising law student, or young and promising heartthrob for Gabe? Could Gabe finally find the solution to all of his problems? Or will it be another lost cause? So many things can happen in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps in Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters of supernatural. I am writing my own story, in an AU. The characters are how I see them and I apologize if it isn't your representation. Also, I will not accept ship hate. This is a SABRIEL fanfiction with slight Destiel mentions. Just remember that. And happy reading :))

Gabe opened shop rather early today, most of the customers wouldn’t come until around nine, that’s when most college classes started. The college crowd loved the CoHo, it was easy, affordable, and it had stuff to offer. Every night they had a live band and half-price coffee. Gabe’s best friend, Chuck, had a band and they would preform every night; obviously making profit. You could say CoHo was a very lively place to be, anything but normal.

A few hours later, rush hour began. Gabriel was up to his knees in orders. He tried remembering everyone’s order until the girl he was suppose to be working with, Jessica Moore, came in. She was a college student at Stanford University, which the shop was practically in the campus. Gabe smiled softly as he handed each person their coffee, exchanged it with money and then thanked them when they kindly gave him a tip. 

Jessica came through the door a few minuets later when rush hour was beginning to quiet down.  
“Hey Gabe, sorry I was late. I had an early meeting with a professor so I could get today’s notes.” She says as she puts on her apron and visor before she smiled and took over the register. She was more polite with the customers than Gabriel. 

“You have the best timing, Jess.” Gabe joked as he made all the orders and called out the customers name, “Andrews!” he said and then grinned, “Excited for the concert tonight?” He asked as he wiped tiny beads of sweat from his forehead.

“Oh yeah, stoked. I’m bringing a friend from school. He’s really into music so I’m trying to impress him.” Jess blushes softly as she ties up her blonde hair into a ponytail and looked at Gabriel, “So speaking of impressing, how’s the love department going for you?” She winks.

Gabe chuckles uneasily, “Uhm, the department is currently closed and probably won’t reopen forever.” He sighs softly as he goes to clean up a few of the tables in the shop, “Can’t really find a decent guy.”

“Oh please.” She scoffs, “Even with all these attractive guys that come in here? You can’t pick one?” She asks as she makes a latte for a customer.

“We can’t all be like you, Jess. Be so ungodly attractive people throw themselves at you.” Gabe sighs softly as he washes his hands and then pushes his hair back and looks at her, “Plus you have an advantage, you’re strai-” he paused as his eyes caught sight of the guy that just walked into the shop. He was tall, long brown hair and these eyes and Gabe just couldn’t look away from. The guy never came into the shop before, Gabe would’ve remembered.   
“I’ll get this one.” He says as he steps up to the register and smiles, “How can I help you?”

The tall man clears his throat, not even looking at Gabriel just at his phone in front of him, “Uh, a double shot espresso, hint of vanilla.” He says as he looks up breifley then back to his phone. Then suddenly he does a double take and locks eyes with Gabriel and he swallowed hard.

“Jess! Get a double shot espresso with a hint of vanilla for, uhm I need a name…” Gabe asked as confidently as he could, trying his best to not blush.

“Sam, Sam Winchester.” He introduces himself more than simply give a name. But Sam was looking directly at Gabe, without a slip of the glance.

Jess walked out as soon as she heard the name, “Sam?! Babe, I told you that the concert was tonight at seven.” She says as she goes out and kisses his cheek.

Gabriel bit his lip, “I-I’ll get the order.” He says softly, mentally slapping himself. Of course he couldn’t go for him. Dapper, cute, obviously straight law student.

Sam stumbles back as Jess hugs him, he was completely focused on the cute barista at the moment, but he soon snapped back and then looked at her, “Hey Jess. I know it’s at seven. I just need some coffee before the lecture..” he says with a half smile and glances at Gabriel from time to time.

“And here you go.” Gabriel says as he brings the coffee out to Sam. He was a lot taller than him, it was almost intimidating, if he didn’t look like a gigantic puppy. A really attractive puppy. “Hope to see you back here for the concert…” Gabe said with a slight blush to his cheeks.

Jess nods, “Yeah Sam, you have to come back. The music is so rad. You’re going to love it. And plus half price coffee till close.” She says with a grin as she kisses his cheek.

“Well, I will see what I can do. Thanks for the coffee.” Sam said, “can’t wait to come tonight…” He says as he walks out the door. It was as if it was directed towards Gabriel. Maybe this was possible. And Gabe could’ve swore he saw Sam blush as he left the shop...


End file.
